


Anticipation

by missm0neypenny



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missm0neypenny/pseuds/missm0neypenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was long past ready to go. What takes her so long?"</p>
<p>Written in response to the LJ rennerobsession Pic-Fic Challenge from 6/1/13.</p>
<p>This is a work of fiction inspired by a photograph. The characters are fictional and not based on any real people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

He was antsy. The second cigarette did nothing to calm him down and his hat felt too tight. He was long past ready to go. What takes her so long?

Oh.

She appeared at the top of the stairs like a shimmering angel, all twinkling gems and swaying feathers. It was probably the closest he'd ever get to a visit from a heavenly creature so he paused to enjoy the moment.

She descended the short flight, stepped close to him, and plucked the cigarette from his hand. Bringing it to her lips as she turned her back to him, she instructed “Zip me up?”

_Oh_.

If her front was heaven-sent, her back was hell-bound. The open zipper of her dress exposed a smooth, uninterrupted view of creamy soft skin without a stitch of undergarment. He felt himself rising to salute her.

Ignoring her command, he brought his hands to her back, trailing his fingertips from nape to the swell of her backside. Without warning he reached in, snaking his hands around her torso, and cupping her breasts. She took another drag.

He squeezed and caressed. Studying the accelerating pulse at her neck, he used his rough fingertips to roll and pluck her nipples. When he had her achingly aroused, when the smoke streamed from her lips unsteadily, he gave a final pinch and withdrew his hands. Slowly, deliberately, he raised the zipper, hiding all the smooth skin. Anticipation raced through him and he yearned for the moment later tonight when he would uncover her again and follow the same path with his lips.

She turned to him, lips parted, eyes hooded with desire, and held his cigarette out to him. Her arousal was plain to see but she covered it by sassing “Let's go, already.”

He resolved to teach her a lesson later about keeping him waiting.


End file.
